With the advent of smartphones, laptops, tablets and other portable electronic devices, a child may now have un-tethered access to the Internet, various communication protocols (e.g. phone, video phone, email, text chatting, and text messaging) and a wide variety of digital entertainment. However, such devices may serve as a distraction which prevents a child from behaving responsibly. Parents are keen to keep an eye on their children's behavior including communication, travel and what media and information their children are exposed to. Further, parents may want to limit the amount of time their children spend exploring and consuming various electronic media (e.g. television and Internet content).